THAR BE HYPNOBOOBIES HERE
by torchwoodtimelord
Summary: More Crack!Tastic Doctor Who fun, this time with Rose and 10.5 in the parallel universe. - Dedicated to the LJ community "ihasatardis"


**DISCLAIMER: **OMG MOAR CRACK!TASTIC DOCTOR WHO FUN! Don't own Doctor Who, Doctor 10.5, or Rose Tyler. They're all owned by the almighty auntie beeb. This is a crack!fic dedicated to my fave livejournal community **_ihasatardis_**. That is all.

* * *

**_THAR BE HYPNOBOOBIES HERE_**

"Oh my god!" Rose laughed at her computer.

"Be quiet or you'll wake the kids," _John_ said, peering over her shoulder. "What are you laughing at?"

"Hypnoboobies," Rose snickered, scrolling down the screen.

_John_ blinked, reading the text overlaid on the photographs. "That looks like Donna," he said. "Why does that say **_hypnoboobies_** and why does the background change with every picture but the words flow in a cohesive plot?"

"They're macros, Doctor," Rose said, shaking her head. "It's a human thing, you wouldn't understand."

"I would too."

She laughed and shook her head, closing out of the window and putting the laptop into sleep mode. "Your sense of humor needs some work before you get into the heavy stuff, Doctor."

He pouted at her, but went away when she shooed him off towards the bedroom.

Later that night, _John _snuck out of bed and went to the household computer. Quickly, he took it out of sleep mode and logged on to check his e-mail. Nothing much. Just a bunch of spam addressed to either John Smith, or his e-mail screen name "Time Lord 903." He still wasn't happy with his e-mail name. But it seemed all the other varriations of the phrase Time Lord were taken, misspelled, or had other randomized numbers before or after them. He'd thought that as odd.

He played online mah-jong for a while. Then played The Sims 2 for a few hours. But just as he was ready to turn off the computer and go back to bed before Rose noticed he was missing, a thought occurred to him.

He brought up Google and typed in the word **_macros_**. Clicking on the first link that came up, he read the Wikipedia entry for what a macro was. Then, he hit the back button and searched again, combining many words with macro.

He found he was particularly fond of the ones with cats in them, even if they did seem a bit obsessed with cheeseburgers, looking cute, and misspelling every other word.

It left him with the feeling of wanting to buy a cat and take many, many pictures of it for no real reason. Then, he thought of the nurses of New New York and shuddered. No, he definitely would not be buying a cat for a family pet.

And then, he thought of another word to Google. Hypnoboobies. What were they, and why were they so funny were questions he needed answered. The first thing that came up was a Live Journal community.

He clicked on it, and found himself staring at pictures of, well, Donna. And she looked quite nicely done up too.

And then he clicked on another link on that page. And there they were. That page he'd caught Rose laughing at earlier. He read through the page, much of it greatly disturbing him and leaving him with a sense of being stalked everywhere he went, as they were many pictures of himself from inside the Tardis, as well as making some downright strange faces towards the camera, though he did not recall there being any cameras present on his adventures.

Ever.

"What the hell is this crap?" he muttered, reading the text on the pictures of another page. Despite how utterly disturbing he found it all, he could not stop reading them. They were pure nonsense, but he was so... addicted to them.

Rose found him the next morning, still sitting at the computer, reading through her favorite Live Journal page.

"Oh! Morning Rose!" he exclaimed. "This is the most fascinating thing I've seen all week! Apparently, Jack fancies my hand, but it's in a relationship with the Tardis, and Donna's married the Tardis, which is now working for Team SMASK. And Ianto's stuck with the same job he had at Torchwood, only without sleeping with Jack! It's brilliant! Better than any of the dramas on the telly!"

He sipped his tea that he'd made sometime during the night, and scrolled down on the page. "What I want to know is, how did they get all of these pictures from a parallel universe?"

Rose sighed. She didn't have the heart to tell him that in this universe... He was a fictional character on a sci-fi series with thousands of fans world wide.


End file.
